


Opposites Attract

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: No one in the Waverider Housing of Central City University understood why Gideon Ryder was dating Rip Hunter.Least of all Rip himself.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2: AU Day - All the different timelines Rip and Gideon could have lived through. From modern day no super powers, to space adventure buccaneers.  
Enjoy

No one in the Waverider Housing of Central City University understood why Gideon Ryder was dating Rip Hunter.

Least of all Rip himself.

Gideon was one of the most outgoing popular people around, everyone loved her, and she was always in the middle of a large group of friends. Rip on the other hand was quiet, serious and he’d been labelled the most anti-social of everyone in the Waverider Community from the moment he joined them at the beginning of the semester.

They hadn’t even interacted in the two weeks since classes began despite doing the exact same course.

And then the food poisoning incident happened.

*********************************************

Rip sat in his favourite spot in the library going over his notes to finish his first assignment for class. He liked CCU and Central City, mostly because it was far from London. Far from the bad memories and the places connected to them.

“Hi,” a gentle voice came from beside him, “Rip Hunter?”

Turning Rip found himself looking up into the storm-grey eyes of Gideon Ryder, someone he knew was one of the residents of the building he lived in but he had never talked to in the short time he’d been there nor expected her to ever talk to him.

“Yes,” he replied.

She smiled, “I’m sorry to disturb you but I was hoping I could borrow your notes from Friday.”

Rip grimaced, he did want to help her but letting someone else use his notes was not a good idea. 

“I know this is an imposition, but I wasn’t able to make the class,” she winced, obviously assuming he thought she’d been slacking or partying, “I was at the Mardon café on Thursday night.”

He nodded remembering the place was now shut down as several people had ended up with food-poisoning that night.

Rip sighed, “I would like to help but you won’t understand them,” at her indignant look he quickly added, “See for yourself.”

Gideon took the papers he handed her and studied them thoughtfully, “You write in code?”

“It’s a shorthand I developed years ago,” Rip explained with a shrug, “It means I can get more information down.”

“Can you teach me it?” she asked.

Rip stared at her confused, “I…”

“I will make you a deal,” Gideon smiled charmingly, “Give me one hour. If I haven’t got a good part if it by then I owe you a meal at Star Labs. But if I do get it, you owe me. Deal?”

A little confused, he nodded, “Deal.”

Rip followed Gideon into the Star Labs burger bar bemused that he was here. Gideon had proven as brilliant as she was beautiful catching on to his shorthand very quickly and demanded he pay up on their bet that night.

“You’re going to choose the most expensive thing on the menu just to punish me for doubting you,” Rip noted as they moved closer to the counter, “Aren’t you?”

Gideon pouted slightly, “I was but now you’ve said it I can’t.”

They ordered their meals and, after Rip paid, started towards a table. Several people waved at Gideon who waved back.

“You know you don’t have to eat with me,” he told her, “Go join your friends.”

Gideon gave him a confused look, “Why would I? I thought we were having an enjoyable conversation.”

“I…We…” Rip stuttered feeling his neck heat up, “I just thought you’d prefer to spend time with your friends.”

She gave him a warm smile, “I can talk to them at any time. It’s refreshing to have someone to talk about my studies with. You are the only one in the building taking the same classes I am. If you want to continue talking to me, that is.”

He nodded replying quickly, “I do.”

They sat and talked for several more hours, getting thrown out by the staff who wanted to close the place before they began the short walk back to their rooms.

“I really enjoyed tonight,” Gideon told him as they stood in the corridor beside the stairs on Gideon’s floor.

“So did I,” Rip nodded softly.

“I’ll see you in class,” Gideon smiled at him, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before she disappeared into her room.

Rip stood frozen watching the door she had disappeared through long after it had closed. Finally, he managed to move and wandered upstairs to his small room in what had once been the attic. He had one of the few singles in the building. Rip liked his privacy and it meant that there was no one else for him to trip over or disturb him. It had a small sitting room which held a desk in one corner as well as a television and couch in the other, an en-suite toilet with shower and a bedroom with enough room for a double bed and a wardrobe finished his small apartment.

Dropping his bag down and taking off his coat, Rip changed for bed. He fell asleep, for once not thinking about that horrible night, instead thinking about Gideon and the gentle kiss she’d pressed to his cheek.

Gideon walked into class early smiling to see Rip was already there reading over his notes. She had been looking forward to seeing him again, because he was like no-one she usually spent time with. He was brilliant but so serious and Gideon wondered why he was always alone because the man she had spent time with was witty and kind.

“Is this seat taken?” Gideon asked, making him look up in surprise.

“No,” he replied, extremely confused when she sat beside him.

Gideon smiled at him, “Thank you for letting me copy your notes. It meant I managed to get some work done last night on the assignment.”

Rip gave her a small smile back just as the rest of the class streamed in along with their professor. For the next hour Gideon took notes but couldn’t stop glancing over to look at Rip, his shorthand was quite fascinating, and she found herself using it at certain points. 

“Alright,” Professor McGee noted at the end of the lecture, “Look to your side, that is your partner for the rest of the year. Pick up your first partner assignment at the front as you leave, you have until a week on Friday to finish. Same day as your single one.” She gave a smirk at the chorus of groans, “I know, I am evil. See you all tomorrow.”

Putting her things away Gideon turned to Rip, “It’s a good thing I learned your shorthand.”

“You know I’m sure she’ll let you switch,” Rip said throwing his notes into his bag, looking up when Gideon rested her hand on his arm.

“I am looking forward to working with someone who can possibly keep up with me,” she told him with a grin.

He gave her a small smile back and Gideon tapped his arm.

“So, lunch or library first?” she asked.

Rip smiled a little more, “Lunch sounds good.”

*********************************************

“What is going on with you?” Sara demanded as Gideon sat brushing her hair getting ready to meet Rip to study.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Gideon frowned confused.

Sara took the seat across from her, “Hunter.”

“What about Rip?” confusion covered Gideon’s face.

“You know you have guys lining up to date you but you’re spending all your time with ‘Mr Personality’,” Sara told her.

Gideon frowned, “You mean they’re lining up to try to sleep with me,” she folded her arms in annoyance, “Rip isn’t one of them and I like spending time with him.”

Sara stared at her, “You’re serious?”

Gideon looked at her friend, “Have I made any comment about the fact you are dating two people at once?” at Sara’s silence Gideon nodded sharply, “Then stay out of my life.”

“I’m just worried about you,” Sara said softly, “You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, everyone loves you and they gravitate to you because you make them feel good. I just don’t want someone to take advantage of you. And let’s face it none of us know much about him.”

“Sara…”

“The guy moved in at the beginning of this semester,” Sara reminded her, “But has not even attempted to try to integrate with the rest of us. And we have tried to include him.”

Gideon nodded, “I know. Look, Sara I like spending time with Rip. I like talking with him and studying with him is wonderful because he’s the first person I’ve met here who can keep up with me.”

“Just be careful studying in his room,” Sara told her, “Even the nice guys are after only one thing.”

Knowing Sara would never leave her alone until she did Gideon agreed, “Of course I will.”

After her roommate left Gideon smiled to herself, “But who’s to say I’m not after that from him?”

Rip opened the door smiling to see Gideon on the other side, “Hi. I’ve got everything set up so we can get a good start.”

“Wow, you are much better organised than last year’s partner,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “She basically used me to get through the year. But since it was the only way I could pass I had to do the work.”

Rip motioned her to take a seat, “I promise I will do my share of the work.”

Gideon pulled out her notes and laptop, “Okay, let’s get started.”

They began to work through their assignment, going back and forth on several things, arguing and finally coming to an agreement. Two hours later Rip stared at the screen in front of him.

“That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Gideon asked, turning the laptop round so she could check leaning into him.

Rip swallowed smelling her coconut shampoo saying, “We can go over it again it you want?”

“No,” she replied, to his disappointment, “It looks perfect. We can hand it in on Monday.”

Giving her a smile Rip saved their work again, despite the fact he had done it already, before switching off his laptop. 

“It looks like you’ve got the rest of your Saturday back,” Rip noted.

Gideon gave a slight frown, “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No,” he said quickly, “I just thought you’d want to do something with the time you’ve got free from working on the assignment.”

“We could watch a movie,” she suggested.

Rip nodded, “Sure but I don’t have anything to watch or play them on.”

“You forget who you’re talking to,” Gideon smiled at him, “I have movies downstairs and the wires to connect the laptop to your TV. If you have some snacks, I can get that sorted in five minutes.”

Rip nodded, “Snacks are something I can do.”

She beamed at him and disappeared out the door with her bag. Rip pulled out several bars from his stash of chocolate and a bag of wine gums as well as some sodas, smiling when Gideon just walked back in without knocking carrying some wires and a USB drive.

“Give me two more minutes,” she told him handing him a piece of paper with a list of films on it, “Choose what you want to watch.”

Rip read through the films and found Back to the Future, one he remembered watching with his mother when she first took him in. Gideon looked at him expectantly.

“Back to the Future,” Rip told her making her smile.

Gideon started the movie before taking her seat again, right at his side instead of the other side of the couch.

“Oh, chocolate orange,” Gideon beamed snagging a few pieces before she settled against him.

Surprised by her closeness Rip tried to watch the movie but all he could focus on was the woman cuddled against him. How warm she was, how perfectly she fit against him and how the scent of her hair made him dizzy.

“Are you okay?” Gideon asked about half-way through the movie.

Rip nodded.

“I can leave if you want,” she said softly.

“No,” he assured her quickly, “No. I like spending time with you.”

Gideon smiled up at him, “Good. Because I like spending time with you too.”

Caught by her eyes Rip slowly moved closer to her, his eyes closing as their lips met. Gideon kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck. They broke apart and she looked up at him, her breathing slightly laboured with her eyes wide.

“Are you sure about this?” he breathed.

Gideon smiled at him, “After that kiss, trust me I’m sure.”

Without letting Rip answer Gideon kissed him again, settling herself in his arms.

*********************************************

It had only been a week since they’d started dating but Gideon was finding she wanted to spend every moment she could with Rip. They were supposed to be going out for dinner but hadn’t made it out of his room. Their hello kiss had turned into a much more serious kiss and Gideon had pulled him into his bedroom. Gideon usually would not let anything go any further than this without knowing someone longer, but it felt like she’d known Rip forever.

“Gideon,” he pulled back when she made her intentions clear, “I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“It is,” she murmured.

Rip moved away and began to pace, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you, I shouldn’t…”

“Why?” Gideon pushed herself to sit up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Rip shook his head, “The reason I transferred here.”

“Rip,” she rested her hand on his cheek turning him to look at her, “Talk to me. Nothing you can say will change how much I care about you.”

Sadness filled his eyes, “It might.”

Pulling his head down so their foreheads touched, Gideon let out a soft breath, “Let me be the judge of that.”

“Her name was Miranda,” he started softly, “We grew up together, our birthdays were a day apart and, just after we turned sixteen, we started dating.”

“You loved her,” Gideon said.

Rip nodded, “More than I knew was possible.”

“What happened?” Gideon asked concerned.

Taking a deep breath Rip found Gideon’s hand and held onto it, “We were going to a party for one of our mutual friend’s birthdays. I was in the library all day and…”

“It’s okay,” she soothed, when he trailed off.

Dropping his head, he continued, “I lost track of time and made us late. We made it there, but Miranda was annoyed at me because I forgot to pick up the present. Driving home after the party, we were arguing. I still don’t know what happened. I remember lights in our lane, but I don’t remember anything else. The next thing I knew the car was on its roof. I was stuck and Miranda wouldn’t answer me. I kept calling her name but…” he trailed off looking up again when Gideon touched his cheek, “They all told me it wasn’t, but I know it was my fault.”

“No,” she told him, “It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Afterwards I went off the rails for a good while,” Rip shrugged, “My mother knows people who were able to get me in to CCU to finish my studies and persuaded me to come here this year. I came here to hide, to finish my studies not to get to know people. I never counted on you.”

A soft smile touched Gideon’s lips, “If you’re not ready then I understand but I’m not going to disappear.”

Rip brushed his lips against hers once more, Gideon wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss.

“Good.”

*********************************************

Sharp knocking on the door woke Rip from his contented sleep. His girlfriend, cuddled against his chest, stirred making an annoyed groan at the noise.

“It’s your room,” Gideon murmured, pushing him slightly.

With a sigh he fell out of bed and headed to the door, surprised to find Gideon’s roommate standing there.

“Where’s is she?” Sara demanded.

Rip frowned before calling, “Gideon, it’s for you.”

He smiled slightly seeing her appear from the bedroom wearing one of his t-shirts, her long hair mussed as she wiped sleep out of her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Sara?” Gideon asked yawning slightly, “You do realise how early it is, don’t you?”

Shrugging the blonde replied, “Well, your family called so not as early as you think.”

“What?” Gideon asked confused.

“Martin and Clarissa are visiting today,” Sara told her, “They want to meet you for lunch. I told them you’d call when you got back from ‘your run’.”

Gideon smiled, “Thanks, Sara.”

Giving a quick smile to her friend, Sara threw Rip a frown before she left them alone. Rip closed the door and turned to Gideon who was picking up her clothes from where they’d been scattered the night before.

“Back from your run?” he asked, slightly hurt.

Gideon put her clothes on the couch and wrapped her arms around him, “They know I’m dating someone, but not that we’re sleeping together. Do you really want my foster parents to know what we did last night?”

Rip sighed, accepting a kiss, “I guess you’re right.”

“But you will come for lunch and meet them?” she asked hopefully.

He grimaced, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Please, Rip,” Gideon asked looking up at him hopefully with soft pleading eyes, “I want them to meet you.”

Unable to say no to her, he gave in, “Alright. Let me know when and where.”

Beaming she kissed him.

Gideon smiled when she saw Martin and Clarissa Stein walking towards her. They had taken her in when her parents were killed in a car accident and she’d come with them when they returned to Central City from London.

“Hello, dear,” Clarissa greeted her with a hug, “You’re looking well.”

Hugging her back Gideon replied, “So are you. Why are you here? I thought you were doing a lecture tour.”

Martin hugged her quickly answering, “We have a few days before our next stop. We visited Lily yesterday, so we thought we would come to see you.”

“Now,” Clarissa took a hold of her arm and started them inside, “Where is this boy you’re seeing?”

“Rip will be here soon,” she said, hoping it was true. Although she knew he wouldn’t let her down, she was aware how much he didn’t want to come, “He just had to take some books back to the library.”

They were shown to their table and once they ordered a drink, Martin turned to her, “So, am I going to approve of this boy.”

“Martin,” Gideon frowned at him.

“I promised your parents I’d always look after you,” he reminded her amused, “I have to make sure that any young man you’re spending time with is worthy of you.”

Before Gideon could retort she spotted Rip walk into the restaurant and waved him over. Standing to meet him, Gideon slid her hand into his, “Martin, Clarissa, this is Rip Hunter. Rip, these are my foster parents.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Rip,” Clarissa said taking his hand, “Gideon has been very effusive in her praise of you.”

“Yes, Mr Hunter,” Martin took over, “It’s unusual for our girl to be so enthusiastic about someone. You’re very lucky.”

Rip gave her a smile, “Well Gideon is extremely special.”

Gideon blushed slightly before making him sit at her side, holding onto one of his hands while they ordered their lunch. She could feel his nervousness as his thumb stroked along the back of her hand, so she squeezed comfortingly.

They talked about Martin’s lecture tour and their studies before Clarissa finally asked.

“Why did you transfer to CCU this year, Rip?”

Gideon felt Rip stiffen slightly and his hand tighten on hers, she knew his reasons, in fact she was the only person that did.

“It was an opportunity I couldn’t turn down,” Rip replied before glancing at Gideon, “And I’m glad I came.”

Gideon grinned back at him.

“What about your family?” Clarissa asked, breaking into their moment.

“I only have my mother,” Rip explained, “She encouraged me to accept the transfer. Thought I could use a change of scenery.”

“Why?”

Gideon winced when Rip’s hand gripped hers tighter at Clarissa’s innocent question.

“I was just having some issues focussing,” he replied with a slight shrug, “And she was right. Coming here helped.”

Gideon walked with Martin and Clarissa after lunch towards their car, Rip had to leave just after they ate since he was due to work a shift at the garage.

“Well I must admit,” Clarissa said, “I like Rip. He was polite and attentive not to mention the way he looked at you, as though you were the most precious jewel.”

Martin nodded, “I have to agree. Mr Hunter is quite smitten.”

Gideon blushed making them both laugh, and Clarissa hugged her close as they continued across the campus.

“Sara and the others think he’s too serious,” Gideon sighed, “Because he doesn’t join in with things much, or at all. To be honest they don’t like Rip and are not shy about letting me know that.”

Clarissa touched her cheek, “Gideon, as long as you like him, and he treats you properly, then don’t listen to anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Gideon smiled. They reached the car and Gideon hugged both her foster parents tightly.

“We’ll call when we get to the hotel,” Clarissa told her, “Remember if you need anything let us know.”

“I will,” Gideon promised.

As Martin climbed into the driving seat, Clarissa turned back to Gideon.

“Just make sure you use protection, sweetheart,” she said, making Gideon stare at her, “Oh honey, just because Martin still thinks of you and Lily as the little girls who played ‘Princess Scientist Superheroes’ doesn’t mean I do. Rip is young, good looking and adores you so if you two are being intimate make sure you don’t let anything ruin your fun.”

Kissing her cheek, Clarissa got into the car waving to Gideon who stood there still frozen. Stunned that the woman, who had raised her as a mother for over ten years, had given Gideon permission to sleep with her boyfriend.

*********************************************

Halloween was always a big deal on Campus and especially the Waverider House. They decked the place out as a Haunted House which led to the party in the gardens at the back. Gideon knocked on Rip’s door before letting herself in. She was looking forward to seeing him in the costume she’d found. He had tried to argue against wearing it, but she talked him into it.

“Wow,” Rip said, appearing from the bedroom, “You look…I think wow is the only word I have.”

Gideon spun showing off her costume before she took him in, “And you look perfect, Captain.”

He laughed and gave a flourished bow obviously liking his costume, he hadn’t even known what Firefly was until Gideon made him watch it with her. Basically, so she could get him to dress up as Mal to go with her Inara costume. Taking his hand in hers Gideon pressed a soft kiss to him.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Gideon whispered against his lips, “I know you don’t like parties.”

Rip’s hands rested at her waist, “I know this is important to you. Just promise me you’ll not abandon me.”

Gideon chuckled, “We’re wearing a couple’s costume. I can’t be away from your side.”

Rip allowed Gideon to take him downstairs to the party, bypassing the haunted house, still stunned by how amazing she looked in her dress. Although it was a rented costume, it fit Gideon as though it was made specifically for her.

Parties made him uncomfortable, he didn’t like being around so many people and only Gideon holding his arm gave him the strength to be here. The last time he’d attended something like this had been the day which changed his life in the most horrifying way. It had taken him two years to put it back together.

Rip wasn’t oblivious to the fact the others in the housing complex didn’t like him, he knew how they viewed him, but it wasn’t something he could or wanted to change. Gideon on the other hand didn’t care that he wasn’t that sociable. She was loved by everyone in the building but was more than happy to spend time with just him.

She was also brilliant. He found it unbelievable that someone so beautiful, so luminous with life who understood computers and physics the way she did wanted to be with him.

Reaching the party, Rip managed to get through small talk with her friends, about an hour later finally on the dancefloor with Gideon in his arms swaying to the music.

The party was winding down with mostly only those from the building and a few of their close friends left. Sara took a long swig of her beer watching her roommate on the dancefloor with the guy Gideon was, for some unfathomable reason, dating. She had watched them for most of the night, noting that Rip had not left Gideon’s side except to get her a drink or some food.

“They look sweet together,” Amaya noted from her side.

“I guess,” Sara shrugged, “I just don’t what she sees in him. The guy is not exactly personable.”

“That he shows us,” Amaya reminded her, the voice of reason as always, “And you can’t miss the way he looks at her. I would love someone to gaze at me with that kind of devotion.”

Sara sighed, “Great. You’re making me feel bad for not ‘Accepting her choices’.”

Amaya rolled her eyes at the way Sara did the sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers.

“Sorry,” a new voice said making them turn to see a man wearing a ‘Yellow Lightening’ costume from the popular show standing near them, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but do you know the woman dancing with the guy wearing the long brown coat?”

Swapping a confused look Sara and Amaya nodded.

“You know why he came here, don’t you?” the man asked, “Why he left London?”

Concern filled Sara, “What do you mean?”

The man frowned, “It’s not really my place to say.”

“Well, you did,” Sara replied darkly, “So spit it out.”

He glanced over to the dance floor again before turning back to her, “It’s just the last woman he dated, Miranda, after they argued one night, she ended up dead.”

Amaya grabbed her arm as Sara kept a level stare on the man, “Are you telling us he…”

The man shrugged, “No one knows for sure. It was recorded as a car accident, but he disappeared not long after it happened. Rich family managed to sweep it under the rug.”

Sara gripped her bottle of beer tightly. She knew there was something about Rip she didn’t trust but could never quite work out what it was.

“And you know all about this, how?” Amaya asked intently.

He shrugged, “Miranda was a good friend of mine. She was an amazing woman. Introduced me to my fiancé. Losing her was devastating to us.”

The music ended and Sara spotted Gideon leading Rip off the dancefloor and back into the building.

“I should go,” the man said, “I’ve got friends waiting for me.”

“Who are you?” Sara demanded.

He gave a slight smile under his mask, “Eobard Thawne.”

“Are you sure?” Ray asked, as they congregated in his and Nate’s room after the party finally ended.

Sara nodded.

“No, we’re not,” Amaya argued, “This guy could be anyone. We don’t know anything for definite.”

“But he told you that Rip killed his last girlfriend,” Nate frowned, “That’s…”

“An odd thing to say to strangers at a party,” Amaya replied, “But again it is a legitimate concern.”

Ray grimaced, “What do we do?”

They sat in silence, all drinking their beers.

“Felicity,” Sara said suddenly.

“What about her?” Ray asked.

Sara tapped her fingers on the bottle, “She could dig up some information for us.”

“Are you serious?” Amaya demanded.

“Yes, because at this precise moment our friend is upstairs in bed with a man who may have murdered his last girlfriend,” Sara replied, “I want to know, and we’ll need proof if we’re going to get her to believe us.”

Ray nodded, “I’ll talk to her.”

“Discreetly,” Sara reminded him, “Oliver works at the same garage as Rip. I love Felicity but she tends to talk a lot.”

“I will,” Ray assured.

Sara took another quick drink and nodded, “I just wish there was a way we could persuade her to stay away from him until we’re able to prove it.”

Gideon sighed happily as she lay curled up to Rip feeling his fingers gently drawing patterns on her hip.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” she asked.

Rip smiled slightly, “The bit in this room was very enjoyable.”

Rolling her eyes, she snuggled closer, “You know what I mean.”

“Parties still aren’t my favourite place to be,” Rip murmured into her hair, “But being with you made it much easier.” At her smile he added, “And you looked utterly gorgeous in your costume.”

A shy smile touched her lips, “Pity it’s just a rental costume and has to go back tomorrow or I would wear it for you again.”

“I could buy it for you,” Rip murmured.

Gideon looked at him confused.

He chuckled at her expression, “You do realise who my mother is, don’t you?”

“Mary Xavier?” Gideon mused softly thinking over everything he’d told her before realisation hit her, “Xavier Enterprises?”

Rip nodded.

“Then why live here?” she asked incredulously, “Why work at the garage?”

“Because I don’t need any more than these rooms,” Rip told her, “And working there gave me something to focus on when I wasn’t studying.”

Gideon placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I did not expect to meet you,” Rip whispered, “You changed everything, Gideon.” He stared into her eyes, “I love you.”

Taken aback by his sudden confession, Gideon found herself speechless for a few moments before she kissed him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
